Andalusia
General Information Sunni|culture = Andalusian (Iberian)|tech_group = Muslim|capital = Qurtuba/Córdoba (225)|rank = Kingdom|government = Sultanate - Iqta}} Andalusia a formable country that can be formed by all Muslim countries with Andalusian/Maghrebi as their primary culture. See also: Granada, Morocco, Cordoba Form Andalusia (Restore Al-Andalus) * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Andalusian *** Culture Group is Maghrebi ** Religious Group is Muslim ** does NOT exist ** Not a nomad nation ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Murcia (221), Granada (223), Sevilla (224), Cordoba (225), Gibraltar (226), Jaen (1748), Cadiz (1749), Badajoz (218) and Almeria (222) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s):Algarve (230) and Beja (229) *** Own core province(s): Alicante (1750) and Valencia (220) * Effect(s): ** Cordoba (225) is the capital ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Primary Culture changes to Andalusian ** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Lower Andalucia, Upper Andalucia and Toledo ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Algarve (230), Beja (229), Badajoz (218), Valencia (220), Alicante (1750) and Caceres (1747) ** If the DLC "Golden Century" is loaded: *** Completes mission(s) with reward: 'Rout the Pretenders!' and 'Moroccan Ties' ** Can embrace Granada Ideas and Traditions Strategy First, there are many possible starts, mainly three. You can rival Tlemecen, Morroco allies Tlemecen, You can't rival Tlemecen, morroco allies tlemecen, Morroco does not allie Tlemecen. In the first two, i ally Tunis, Declare without a reason on Mzab ( tlemecen guarantee their indp everytime ), then take three territories of Tlemecen , the capital and plus 2 litoral ones, release one of the nations who border morocco and give one of Mzab provinces for Tunis, which'll give us some favors. Ally the opm you released, they'll make 6 troops which helps a lot. Other random starting things : for you to help on the war , u'll need to have military acess from portugal, so improve relations while you do it with tunis. Turn your king into a general since he's horseshit anyway, grant generalship, donation from merchants, put ulema on 60, raise stab with discount, then get those adm points. Adm focus. Now if you did not take both the territories which morroco borders tlemecen they'll still want to ally you. If you did, they'll declare on you, then Portugal'll declare on them and you can steal some land. I think it's way too risky to remove Morocco early thou, so i keep one of the territories as the opm ally and the other with Tlemecen. From now on you'll have some options: Declare again on mzab to core the rest of tlemecen, use tunis to attack morocco, use morocco to attack tunis or attack portugal/castille. I like to use morroco to attack tunis + mzab most of the time, which makes me get closer to the ottomans, making a alliance possible, then colonize that one spot which makes it possible to go to africa. If you do this route you'll have to swap capitals thou, since castille'll dow on you, but you can buy some time selling provinces. That said sometimes portugal/castille'll take part in a war with france and get destroyed or fight aragon. If you help aragon in the war you can win and take some provinces, if france destroy them it's the same. Even if you DoW Castille, focus on taking portugal provinces, they are the only reliable ally for Castille and really stable. Morocco'll help for land or favors, and the little opm from tlemecen too, you can ofc denie land to morrocco and dow they after, but it's still better to use favors. If you go to africa i like to go exploration > quantity > quality and if you fight the iberians early quantity > trade ideas. If you do fight the iberians early thou, know that you need to crush tunis before the ally ottos, so you can ally the ottos yourself. That's a necessity because without africa you can hold your own against a bigger Aragon ( who took lands from castille, cause of the french war or with your help ) but there's no chance in a long time against France. France is the last boss really, since if you fuck with castille they'll take some provinces in Iberia every single time. They have great military ideas, and your allies most of the time suck ( England is trash outside of the isle, ottos are on the other side of the globe, austria hates you ). As such you'll use ottos as a guarantee of not getting attacked by France while you go into the africa. If you did go for Africa early, then you can allie with the ottos when you get near them on the east cost of Africa, them declare on Castille/Portugal with the numbers, let ottos handle their allies, them go to face France. Don't be afraid of taking many loans, it's almost a must to kill rebels early to mid game. Most of the time you'll need to get 4-6 mercs above your land limit just to kill them. Other random things i've learned: Castille have a historical rival '' modifier against you, which'll make they chase you even if you leave the iberian provinces, so keeping morrocco alive to border them without that penalty is really good. Improving relations with Castille might make they drop the quest to go for your iberian lands and focus on other nations. Granada Ideas and Traditions * '''Traditions:' ** +15% National Tax Modifier ** +25% Religious Unity * Ambitions: ** -10% Idea Cost * Ideas: ** People of the Book: *** +3 Tolerance of Heathens ** Recover Al Andalus: *** -15% Core-Creation Cost ** Beacon of Learning: *** +10% Institution Spread ** Strait of Gibraltar: *** +10% Domestic Trade Power *** +10% Trade Steering ** Alhambra: *** -10% Construction Cost ** Moors: *** +10% National Manpower Modifier ** Successor Caliphate of Cordoba: *** +1 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Andalusian countries Category:Iberian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Formable nations Category:Iqtas Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Sultanate countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Western Europe countries